


fuck the past

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Shotacon, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a certain memory of Kanata that sticks in Haruka's head. He's going to wreck it.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	fuck the past

**Author's Note:**

> Finally returning to my roots with some Nijocest. This ones heavier than the others so please mind the tags and read the warning before you decide you want to go on! BTW this does follow [too heavy to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672188) and has some vague references to it but you dont need to read it or its companion fic to get the gist
> 
>  **!!!WARNING!!!** This fic is primarily about Haruka imagining a scenario wherein he (as a 17 yo) violently assaults Kanata (as a 12 yo). Kanata does not enjoy himself. It is graphic so please mind your own limits before/while reading!

Haruka wished that there was something unique to Kanata that made him so warped, even as the little nagging voice reminded them that they were twins, born from the same egg. He didn't want to admit it, that he might be as fucked in the head as his little brother, even as the times he jerked off to Kanata steadily increased. No longer did thoughts deftly crept into his head, like little critters squeezing into any crevice they could fit - no, instead they sat in wait for him. A pit of vipers in his bed, and Haruka was all too willing to lie down with them and let the venom sink into bloodstream.

Now, when Haruka wanted to blow off some steam or couldn't calm down before bed, his mind instantly turned to his brother. His stomach twisted in disgust, guilt and shame filling him, but his cock - the traitorous bastard thing - swelled with blood before he could even get a hand down his pants. He didn't bother to steer the images anymore, not intentionally seeking any form of catharsis or relief, simply letting his mind wander to whatever dark corners it wanted. That way, it was easier to let go, to blame it on his subconscious and on Kanata for poisoning him like this. That way, it was easier to stretch out in bed, pumping his erection in hand with his stereo playing loud enough so no one could hear him. So that he couldn't hear himself gasping, "Fuck," and "Kanata."

Perhaps it was inevitable for things to veer darker, when Haruka let himself steep in his hatred of his little brother. It was easy to do that as Kanata acted up in more extreme ways, trying to isolate him further, until Haruka came out the loser yet again. Those twisted fantasies were the only place he could feel in control, even when all he could think about was Kanata inside him, too full and too hard and fast, laughing that grating fucking laugh. At least then, Haruka could find a meager source of escape from it. It wasn't real. Even if it lingered in his head, waiting for that next awful night, he could find consolation in that fact.

The real Kanata had no such boundaries. He lived in his house, in the dorm they shared with their other band mates, sent him countless calls and messages. He was always tracking him, following him, smothering whatever tiny measure of solace he managed to find. The Kanata in his mind could be left behind in the haze of the afterglow, no matter what awful things Haruka let him do. Reality wasn't as kind.

More and more, Haruka realized that the sort of fantasies he liked the most were the ones where _he_ was the monster. Putting his hands around Kanata's throat and watching his eyes roll back into his head. Tying him up and using him as a toy, making him gag and choke around him. The same things Kanata no doubt wanted to do to him lived inside Haruka as well, and they lit a fire of arousal so hot he barely had to touch himself to come; some nights he only had to rub himself against the bed sheets or a pillow and it was enough.

This time when Haruka was struck with need, he was taken somewhere entirely new. No, new wasn't the correct word to use. It was a familiar place that he'd been before, that he dreamed about sometimes, but it was the first time he'd visited it in this context. Blood surged in his veins, his heart thumping twice as fast with anxiety rather than any excitement. Yet Haruka followed the path of his imagination wherever he led, darkly curious where it would take him.

It took him _there_. That wretched memory. Their twelfth birthday party. Haruka could still remember the room full of guests - except for one, the only face that Haruka had been hoping to find. It was well into the party, when Kanata was receiving all his gifts, that he got a message from that quiet scholarship student, who had always been just as out of place in school as quiet Haruka: _I'm sorry, I don't think I can be your friend anymore._

He hadn't known what to think about it at first, stunned and hurt when his attempts to contact her went nowhere. It was only after the party was over that Haruka found the wrapping paper in the bathroom trashcan, and a tag saying "Happy birthday, Haruka!" Further within was a ripped box and a broken tokusatsu figure - his favorite character. The series of events was almost clear to him, but he'd been too horrified at the possibility that he didn't want to think it was true. 

Kanata confirmed it all without an ounce of remorse. "What did she think she was doing with that trash? Big bro deserves something way better than some cheap toy! All I did was tell her as much, and she started crying and ran away. I told you that kind of person is no good!" Kanata's mouth made a crescent shape, eyes staring at him smugly, daring him to object. Haruka threw his first punch at Kanata right then - and was grounded for the rest of the summer. His friend never spoke to him again, no matter how many times he reached out after the incident. It was then that Haruka realized he was truly alone. Remembering it still pained him.

But things were different from mere memory here. For one, Haruka was not the least bit surprised by his little brother's cruel actions anymore. For another, he wasn't a scrawny twelve year-old, blooming later than his brother.

Little Kanata in his striped navy suit didn't act as though anything had changed; his smug expression was just as awful as Haruka remembered it. He reached out for Kanata, same as that day, but rather than punch, he grabbed him. Was the Kanata that ruined his life really this weak? It was so easy to shove him down onto the dining room table where they'd cut cake hours before.

Kanata's smile fell apart so easily, and he pushed uselessly at Haruka's arms. "Big bro!?" Kanata yelped, trying to sit up. His voice had settled at its pitch, but it was still lighter, colored by his youth and inexperience. Haruka slammed his shoulder back down to the table with one hand, pinning him, and stripped off Kanata's pants with the other.

Funny how those two actions alone made Kanata's behavior change entirely. He shivered, covering his bared groin with his hands, and stared with a mixture of fear and outrage. "I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you -"

"Shut up." The voice that came out of Haruka's mouth was harsh and distorted. "You want me that much? Enough to ruin other people's lives and smile about it afterward? You don't even realize how horrible you are, do you?" He was ranting now, looking down at the symbol of everything that had gone down in his life. The tender little Adam's apple of Kanata's throat bobbed, wide blue-green eyes watching in uncertain horror. Haruka wrenched open his pale skinny thighs and forced himself between them. "I'll give you exactly what you want, then."

"Big bro!" It was a plea - too little, too late. Haruka spit into his palm and forced his fingers into Kanata's ass, the tight heat squeezing down. A sob came out of Kanata's mouth, his doll-like eyes clenched in pain as Haruka fucked him on his fingers. "It hurts," he whimpered. Haruka didn't care. No, that was untrue. Haruka cared deeply. He liked it and wanted to hear it more. He would have shoved his cock in right away if he thought it'd fit, but Kanata was so small that even in his fantasy it seemed too much to ask for.

Perhaps despite himself, Kanata's own little dick began to swell, and Haruka had no trouble adding a third finger. "Ha. I knew you'd like it. Disgusting freak." The words were embarrassingly rough, full of excitement at being able to punish Kanata like this. Haruka's cock was painfully hard.

"Please, stop," Kanata begged between hitched breaths, his chest heaving. Unfortunately for little Kanata, this was only the beginning. Within the span of a three seconds, Haruka withdrew his fingers and prepared to give his little brother what he really wanted - his cock. "Nooo!" Kanata tried to wriggle away, but Haruka was too much bigger and stronger than him to resist. Haruka's fingers dug into Kanata's soft hips as he thrust himself deep inside.

It was so fucking tight that Haruka's mind went blank, completely deaf to the sweetness of Kanata's crying voice. He couldn't help slamming forward into his heat again and again, with so much force that the heavy wooden table underneath them rattled. Haruka's eyes raked over Kanata's twisted form, his legs kicking out, stomach taut as he arched his thin back. Kanata's sobs were muffled as he bit his lips to bear the pain and his blunt nails scraped across Haruka's skin.

How funny for Kanata to think that could stop a person. Asking, begging, crying, hurting, lashing out - none of it had worked for Haruka, so why should it work for him? Haruka wouldn't stop until he was satisfied.

"Big bro, I'm sorry! I'm so - sorry!"

It was something he'd never heard Kanata speak sincerely, said with such intensity that Haruka was taken by surprise. He froze, staring down at his little brother. His delicate skin was already bruising at the waist. Tears dripped down his face, and his lips were red with blood. His utterly pathetic face, weak and exhausted, cried out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again.

It was too much.

Haruka - came.

Haruka rid his orgasm, stroking himself as the image broke with a burst of white light. His entire body ached from the force of it, muscles coiling tight and going lax in an instant. His breath was so labored afterward that it took a good five minutes of panting into his pillow to recover himself, all sorts of awful questions beginning to surface in his mind.

He wasn't into kids, Haruka felt necessary to reassure himself of that right away. This was different. This was... revenge, upon one of the worst specters in his past. Regardless of age, it felt - good to show it a thing or two. It felt _good_ to rip that memory in two with his own hands and fuck it so hard it begged him to stop.

The worst part was that Haruka knew the scene would come up again, now that he'd broached it once. Now that he'd felt the sweet siren call of that fantasy. As such, it was no surprise when he closed his eyes later that night and was dragged right back there in his dreams.

Kanata's shirt was ripped, semen and blood smearing the table where he sat, and he was shaking like a leaf. Not so smug anymore. He was watching him, startled, as though he'd thought Haruka had really gone away for good.

"Big bro... I said I was sorry. Please... What can I do to make you forgive me?"

Haruka could not deny the dark pleasure as he took that small face into his hands and said, "Absolutely nothing."


End file.
